


Triangles

by ADanceWithTheDevil



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Completed One Shot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADanceWithTheDevil/pseuds/ADanceWithTheDevil
Summary: Life was complex. Sometimes too complex.





	Triangles

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble involving three people.

"Captain. Captain." The voice was getting on her nerves. Why couldn't it leave her alone? More importantly what was it doing in her dream? Her dream involved her, a hot spring, and a man. There was no room for annoying voices. "CAPTAIN!"

Jerking awake at the sudden shout she blinked. Blinked and blinked again. Wait a minute. This wasn't her dream. The tawny wood ceiling that stretched above her was in her quarters. Her  _private_  quarters.

Sitting up, azure tinted eyes considered the intruder standing at the edge of her bed. Dark spiky hair. Aqua blue-green eyes. Kaien Shiba, lieutenant of the 13th Division, had become such a routine visitor over the years it was a good thing he was married else there be rumours.

But then he only had one reason to be here.

"Give me a sec."

Even as the words left her mouth she was throwing off her blankets. Some Shinigami slept covered up. Others chose to go in the buff. She chose a simple jinbei. One whose legs had ridden up sometime in the night, now barely covering her thighs.

She flushed before realizing that it was very likely too dark for the lieutenant to see the half dozen bruises of days' old love bites dotting her bared skin. Or at least if he noticed he gave no sign. Good. For they went much further.  _He_  had been like a man starved and she was  _still_  sore.

"Captain?"

Swinging her feet off the bed she snatched at the yukata hanging from the edge of her bedpost, "coming."

* * *

**Scene/Character Change (Jūshirō)**

Pain. That sensation was foremost within Jūshirō Ukitake's mind as breathe rattled through weak lungs. It was hard to breathe. Hard to think even. Oh he could have said no. He  _should_  have said no. He wasn't entirely over the last bout of sickness.

Anther breathe, another flash of pain and he wondered what was taking so long. Kaien hadn't gone to the 4th Division, had he? They were trained to go that way from the Academy. Retsu was an exceptional healer, he would never deny that, but all she could do was ease his pain.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts, "I brought Captain Higurashi."

"Thank you." Was that his voice? It was barely above a whisper.

It didn't matter though for even as he spoke the door leading to his bedchambers was being pushed open. At first he thought by Kaien. But as brown eyes met a striking azure blue gaze Jūshirō realized his mistake.

She looked like a pixie. A lovely one at that.

The raven black hair hung in a tangled mess that framed her face making it seem even rounder, softer, and more youthful. A yukuta, pink with a simple green vine design, hugged her frame tightly. The hilt of her zanpakuto was visible above her left hip.

"What were you thinking?" Those azure eyes darkened with worry.

He swallowed down the response he hadn't been thinking, "the fireworks display."

"Right after you were sick?"

Had he been healthier, he would have flushed. However, she didn't give him a chance to respond. "If you keep this up Ju-shu even I'm going to be hard pressed in healing you."

He was surprised. Alarmed even. As a former healer, a miko of all things, when alive her healing abilities were as natural to her as breathing was to others. It was why she and Retsu had agreed she would take over his treatment not long after gaining her Captain's position.

"Ka-gome?"

"Hush," her touch was soft, "just sleep afterwards, you need rest."

* * *

**Scene/Character Change (Kagome)**

Shutting the door firmly behind her, Kagome leaned her head against the cool wood. She hadn't been lying when she had told the white-haired Captain that she was finding it harder to heal him. She felt as if she had just run up the side of a mountain and back down.

His illness would kill him in due time and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"How is he?" She almost screamed at the voice behind her. When had he arrived?

"He  _needs_  rest."

Even as she spoke Kagome Higurashi, Captain for the last two hundred years, considered the man. Without his white haori, flowered kimono or sugegasa straw hat Shunsui Kyōraku almost looked odd wearing just the black shihakusho uniform made available to all Shinigami.

Slate grey eyes met hers, "he should be out.  _Enjoying_  himself."

Ah. She had thought she'd seen the duo earlier during the fireworks display, after she had specifically said no. It was too warly in the season. The snow hadn't entirely melted. She had kept her annoyance when Jushiro had confirmed he'd been there to herself.

"Don't..." She meant to say more but in stepping forwards she wobbled, her legs still shaky beneath her.

And if not for the arm that wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a larger body, she might have fallen. Fingers splayed across her stomach. Anyone else wouldn't have known, with the thin fabric of the yakuta in the way, that his hand covered a large love bite just above her belly button. But then he'd put it there two days ago.

Breathe ruffled her hair, tickling her neck, "you overdid it again."

Theirs was a quiet affair. Moments like now snuck in between duties or during quiet hours. Nights like the one two days ago which left a person utterly spent and pleasantly achingly sore.

Jushiro knew his oldest friend had captured her interest, and heart, years ago. The only one aside from the Captain Commander who knew. It was only fair. Kagome knew the 13th loved her but it was not like how a man was to love a woman.

Leaning into the broad chest, azure eyes beginning to slide shut, a noncommittal hum escaped her, "don't start."

She more felt than heard his chuckle, "come. Let's get you to bed."

* * *

Just a little ditty done up before work. Enjoy.

Kagome is 5'5" /125lbs here. Per Bleach wiki - Jūshirō is 6'1", 150lbs & Shunsui is 6'3", 190lbs.


End file.
